Surprise News
by DawnOfImagination
Summary: Malik has raised an army and has waged war against Vlad the grand high vampire. Vlad now has to go to war but just before he's about to set off. There's some surprise news. Erin his wife and queen is four months pregnant. No time could be more dangerous for a child of an army leader to be born but Vlad is determined to protect his wife and child and keep his family together.
1. Chapter 1

Vlad had finally gotten a tree. Erin had been reminding him for the best part of two weeks and he was just slipping it into the holder as Erin walked through their front door. "Hey" Vlad greeted her as he stepped back to admire his handy work. "Hey" Erin replied walking through the door of their family room then stopped short of Vlad as she caught sight of the tree. At first she was completely expressionless then she smiled and walked up to Vlad wrapping one of her arms around his torso. "You finally got a tree!" She said looking up at the enormous tree he had picked. Vlad had spent hours deciding where to put it and eventually settled on the corner of the huge ballroom in Vlad and Erin's estate. Vlad smiled himself and looked down at his wife. "What do you say we decorate it?" He asked. "Do you even have to ask?" Erin replied

MERRYCHRISTMASMERRYCHRISTMAS

Half and hour later Vlad had brought down the Christmas decorations from the loft and Erin had started up some Christmas music. They started with the lower branches then they moved their way upwards but soon Erin's shortness got the better of her and she couldn't reach anymore. It didn't seem to be much of a problem to the young couple though, it only made it more romantic when Vlad started lifting her up so she could hang more baubles into the higher branches. Soon they were having the time if their lives laughing and kissing each other's cheeks.

"Oh" Erin breathed "Do you remember when we got this one?" She said turning to Vlad. Vlad turned from the bauble he was hanging on the tree to look at Erin holding the beautiful glass bauble they got just after their wedding. It had been near Christmas and for their honey moon they went to New York. Known for its ice skating and love of Christmas decorations. Vlad smiled and walked up to Erin. "We got that on our honeymoon" he said pointing at the decoration and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. Slowly both of the two leaned in and kissed each other softly. Vlad pulled Erin close to his body savouring the moment. He and Erin hadn't had a proper moment together for months. The past year had been a hard one. The cease fire was falling apart and Vlad had been working hard to repair it when Malik had gone on a feeding frenzy starting from London stretching to the other side of Europe. Malik had been recruiting and has declared war against Vlad. Soon Vlad would have to leave his beloved wife to fight his newly established 'army' of sorts. Erin knew but she wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to her husband. She knew that Vlad would be top of their hit list and it could well be the last Christmas they spend together but she also knew that any of Vlad's family would be in danger. Just as the two were going to return to their decorating the landline phone rang. The Count was completely against his son having any sort of modern technology in his house but Vlad wasn't going to be bossed about anymore. His home, his choice.

Erin smiled as she pulled away and went to the phone. "Hello?" Erin said brightly as Vlad returned to the tree with another decoration. "Yes this her speaking" Suddenly the sound of smashing glass rang out echoes bouncing off the walls of the ballroom. Vlad whirled around quicker than any human could ever manage to. Standing over the smashed glass was a shocked looking Erin unable to remove the phone from her ear.

MERRYCHRISTMASMERRYCHRISTMAS

Vlad wasn't entirely sure what to do. Erin managed to stammer four words into the phone before hanging up and flopping onto the sofa. "Ok thank you. Goodbye" Vlad watched her cover her mouth and tears fill her eyes as she started muttering things to herself "No this can't be happening. Not NOW" Erin shook her head unable to believe what she had just heard. "Erin what is it? Vlad said sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Erin looked up at him tears streaming down her face. This is something she had been dreaming about since she was a little girl but it can't be happening now it was too dangerous. "Was it the doctor you saw this morning?" Vlad asked. Erin nodded wiping away her tears and trying to stem the flow. "They did some tests and the results just came" Erin said then her voice cracked again "Vlad. I'm four months pregnant"

MERRYCHRISTMASMERRYCHRISTMAS

For the first time in his life Vlad hadn't seen it coming. He was beyond shocked. Erin was pregnant. Four months pregnant. Erin watched him nervously as he opened his mouth only to close it when he realised he didn't know what to say. He couldn't very well say this is a disaster, that would imply he didn't want a child and Vlad was overjoyed at the fact he was going to be a father but the timing was so atrocious it was hard to think straight. They had a baby due in five months just before Vlad was going to war where he's going to be wanted dead by every member of the opposition and he was going to leave his pregnant wife alone, vulnerable to attacks planned and carried out by the enemy. It was, in short, a catastrophe. Vlad lifted his hand and rubbed his face as he leant forward on his knees. "Erin I am so sorry" Vlad said unable to think of anything else. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to think what to do next. Suddenly there was a sniffle from Erin. Now this was far from a perfect situation but one thing Vlad would not stand for is Erin upset about what should be happy news. "What are we going to do?" She sobbed into his chest as he pulled her into his arms. "Are we going to have to give the baby up?" Vlad knew as soon as this baby was born he or she was going to be in a lot of danger but he was prepared to protect his family with his unlife if needs be. "No" Vlad replied firmly. He was determined to keep his family together and safe. This is going to be good news. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry we'll get through this." He kissed Erin's hair as she looked up at him "Together" He said rubbing her shoulder "Hey. This is good news. Yeah?" Erin smiled sadly and nodded half-heartedly.


	2. Realising

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't been posting. I wanted to do something for Christmas then I completely forgot about it what with my other fanfics. Thanks for the review and I really love hearing feedback so I would love it if you continued reviewing. Thanks! Hope you enjoy chapter 2! Bye Xx**

The Dracula Clan sat in Vlad's living room in tense stillness. Most were confused as to why Vlad had asked if they had any ideas on how to keep Erin safe while he was away. Poor Wolfie was surprised when he returned home from school yesterday with his friend's Mum to find The Count putting the antique phone down and instructing Reinfield to pack their bags for a weekend away. While Wolfie helped pack at record speed The Count had to hastily explain to Holden's mother that his eldest son had just called with an emergency on his hands and they had to leave immediately. Wolfie was the celebrity of the small school he attended having a bodyguard follow him around all day every day and the Dracula Clan had to conjure up yet another fictional story to explain why. Vlad wasn't sure what his father had come up with but he was sure it wasn't far from the truth and should he turn up at Wolfie's school to pick him up saying he was Wolfie's older brother he'd be treated like royalty.

Ingrid thought it best just to wrack her mind for an idea. Bertrand spent more time pondering on possible happenings that could outcome in the calling of this unexpected family meeting and The Count of course was useless and only stated the obvious "We can't make her any safer than she already is!" he exclaimed finally, breaking the awkward silence. Vlad tore his eyes from whatever was outside and turned his back on the window, facing his family. "I was worried you were going to say that" He said quietly walking to one of the velvet settee's and sitting dejectedly. "He's right though there's nothing we can do" Ingrid admitted she'd been thinking for the best part of thirty minutes and come up with nothing other than the precautions they'd already took. More bodyguards than they already had (which was a hard task in it-self – the VHC were unwilling to let anything happen to the young Grand High Vampire even at the best of times) and heightened security systems had already been installed. The Draculas were virtually untouchable. "Why are you so worried about keeping Erin safe now anyway?" Bertrand questioned hoping to gain the answer everyone was waiting for. Vlad rubbed his face. This was not how he had imagined he'd tell his family about his child. Vlad chanced a weary glance at Erin and watched her wrap her arms protectively around her stomach. "Oh" Ingrid whispered realizing the answer she snapped her head to Vlad who gave her pained expression that could mean only one thing. Wolfie looked up from his exercise book realising he was missing something and watched The Count and Bertrand look at Ingrid waiting for her to explain. "She's pregnant" Wolfie's eyes widened as he left the table Vlad had shown him to so he could do his homework. "Is that why you said we were going to stay at Vlad's so suddenly Dad?" He asked walking up to the Count. The Count was beyond speechless and could only blink at the young boy he had taken in. Bertrand cut in quickly explaining to Wolfie that no one knew about this… development he had called it. "Vlad's going to be a Dad?" he said turning to his brother. Vlad smiled at his little brother, trying to mask the worry he was actually feeling and nodded. "You must be really excited!" he said joyfully beaming at Erin. Suddenly Erin burst into tears moved by Wolfie's sweet naiveness of the danger they were all in. It was so like him to only see the positives and want to congratulate them on such a disastrous twist of fate.  
Wolfie frowned at Erin's reaction and walked up to her patting her shoulder lightly "It's ok Erin" he comforted trying to stem her tears with kind words "What's so sad about having a baby?" he asked tenderly. Immediately Vlad stiffened. All the time he had been focusing on the bad things about this rather than noticing what was right in front of him. He was going to be a father. It was a time to celebrate not to worry. Suddenly Vlad let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob and let his bottled-up tears fall. "Oh no" Wolfie gently "Not you too" Quickly he left Erin and ran up to Vlad putting an arm around his brother's shoulders. "What's wrong?" Wolfie said "Why are you all crying?" Vlad looked up at Wolfie a wide smile plastered onto his face. "I'm going to be a Dad!" he exclaimed picking Wolfie up and spinning around. Yet again Wolfie frowned "I thought we already said that" He said baffled "Everyone was sad about it" Wolfie gestured to the rest of the family who wore just as confused expressions as Wolfie at Vlad's suddenly change of attitude. "Yes but we shouldn't be should we?" Vlad replied  
"That's what I just said" Wolfie whined stamping his foot childishly. "We should be celebrating!" Vlad explained him-self. He looked at the others expectantly and surprisingly the first to agree was none other than Ingrid. "You're right" Ingrid said standing "I'll go get a bottle of your finest" Ingrid's actions seemed to have perked up the Count and Bertrand who suddenly jumped up and ploughed into Vlad pulling him into masculine hugs and slapping him on the back. "Congratulations Erin" Bertrand said pulling Erin up from her sitting position on a settee and pulling her into a careful hug.  
"Yeah Congratulations!" Wolfie said punching Vlad on the arm. "Come here!" Vlad said pulling his little brother into a headlock, ruffling his hair.


End file.
